Allies
**Gunther Von Esling **Nikos Stavros * **Michael Dugan **Ben Carville **Rene Lyon *War of the Three Powers **Howard T. Ackerman **Robert Bingham **Rupert Thornley |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation=Members of the Allied Forces |allied factions=FutureTech * Soviet Union (on certain occasions) *Empire of the Rising Sun (before Tatsu's betrayal) |military=Allied Units and Structures Summary |capital=*London ( ) *Washington D.C. ( ) |language=English (working) |currency=lack of a single currency |holiday= |formed= |established=1946 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |conflicts=* * * (2nd iteration) *War of the Three Powers *Uprising |status=Superpower. Dominating most of the World }} The Allies, otherwise known as the Allied Forces or the Allied Nations, are a military alliance between the nations of Europe (mainly Great Britain, Germany, France, Greece, and Spain) during the Second World War. By the time of the Third World War its primary members were America, Germany, Great Britain, France, and Korea. It originally served as a unified military command of European armies. The Allies fought to protect the nations of Europe, and later, the world. Their official emblem during Second World War is a golden triangle pointed downwards, with a stylized bird-of-prey. During the Third World War, the Allied emblem had changed into a silver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards, with a less stylized sliver bird-of-prey. Naming During and after First World War, the term Allies were used to describe the many nations helping the UK and France defeat the Central Powers. In the next World War, the free European states choose the term Allied Forces to reflect their predecessor alliance, and the connotations of strength and unity that came with the name. Official Fact Sheet Mandate The organization was formed in 1946, primarily to deal with Soviet aggression against any first or second world powers and uphold the ideals defined in the World Association of Nations (predecessor of United Nations) charter. Base of Operations *'Second World War': The primary headquarters were located in London, with local theater command centers in Paris, Rome, Madrid, Brussels, Berlin, Copenhagen, Oslo, Stockholm, Vienna and Bern. *'Third World War': Varied. After the capture of Washington, D.C., Allied CENTCOM was moved to Canada. After a string of Allied victories, the Pentagon once again became the base of Allied Operations. Other command centers located around the world. *'War of the Three Powers': Major command centers identified in Amsterdam, Washington, D.C. and New York. Main base at Geneva and later London. Additional American base at Mt. Rushmore. *'Uprising': Global. Military Strength *'Second World War': Initially, the Allied Forces had 3.4 million soldiers and 1.7 million of non-regular forces. Their arsenal was built around the doctrine of efficiency and versatility. The core of the armored corps were the s and later medium tanks. The most powerful element of the Allied Forces was its Navy. The gunboats, destroyers and cruisers all greatly contributed to the success of the Allies in Great World War II due to its invaluable naval support. Also during a battle against the Ants they used Mammoth Tanks. *'Third World War': Statistics regarding equipment and personnel are classified. Official military strength lies within parameters of treaties between Allied nations. *'War of the Three Powers': Large number of troops stationed all over the world. Accurate statistics remained classified. Their firepower is efficiency and versatility as ever for the first time with cutting technological edge, with superior training and equipment, but relatively inferior Navy that having the most weakest in naval power, but arguebly have the most powerful Air Force in the world, that controls airspace and having air superiority with their powerful aircrafts. *'Uprising': Very large, enough to facilitate the military occupation over a large part of the planet, including much of Russia and Japan. Economic Strength *'Second World War': Providing a detailed list of each Allied nation's economical strength and different currencies would have been too numerous to list. As such, records presented to the public merely listed it as Satisfactory. *'Third World War': Public records lists as Satisfactory. Details into economic strength classified. *'War of the Three Powers': The Allied nations between them probably hold most of the world's wealth. *'Uprising': Has the most of the world's resources. Economy of Central Europe in ruins. Political Strength *'Second World War': The Allies were largely a military organization, and not an actual government. With the Supreme commander of Allied Forces as the titular ruler, it operated in a modified military junta. *'Third World War': The Allies had formalized into an international treaty organization, with member governments leading the Allies. During the GWWIII, President Michael Dugan served as the main political leader of the Allied forces, later working with the European Council. *'War of the Three Powers': Considered one of the world's three superpowers. Political power rests with governments of individual member states. Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces is Field Marshal Robert Bingham. US President Ackerman is the de facto political leader of the Allies. *'Uprising': Domination of the World Affiliations *'Great World War II': The United Nations *'Great World War III': Briefly in an alliance with the Soviet Union against Yuri during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. *'War of the Three Powers': Briefly in an alliance with the Soviet Union against the Empire of the Rising Sun *'Uprising': Alliance with Crown Prince Tatsu against rebel Empire Commanders. History Pre-Second World War Before Second World War erupts, the Allies represent just the Western Countries from World War I (France, UK, USA). Russia abandoned in 1917 from the Alliance against the Centrals (German Empire, Austro-Hungarian Monarchy, Ottoman Empire, Bulgaria), because of the October Revolution that created a Bolshevist Russia. The Allies kept the peace in the Pre-Second World War era. In our timeline, Nazi Germany became the major threat, but because Einstein traveled back in time in 1946 and removed Hitler in 1924, the Nazi party never rose to power and there is no war with Germany - but instead caused an unchecked USSR invasion. Second World War From 1946-1953, the nations of Europe formed the Allied Forces to counter the increasing aggression of the Soviet Union as a military alliance. Shortly afterwards, the Red Army invaded the Allied nations and China, starting the Great World War II. However, the Allies could not match the might of the Soviet forces, with much of Europe falling. Because of the swiftness and brutality of the Soviet strike, most governments were unable to coordinate effectively or were devastated by the invasions. As a result, the Allied forces had to also operate both as a unified command and governing body for the alliance. Despite early drawbacks, the Allies managed to hold off the Soviet onslaught and turn the tide. The European Allies rallied and finally defeated the USSR at a high cost of lives. The United States eventually joins the Allies, providing needed resources and troops. After the Great World War II, the Allied Forces helped rebuild Europe. With the Soviet threat ended, the military junta returned their political and military control over to the respective Allied states. The United States also helped on keeping the peace on contested areas and territories as Soviet uprising ignited. Soon afterwards, the Allied Forces formalized into a multinational treaty organization. Third World War See the Main Article When the Soviet Union, again left unchecked by the nations of Europe and the eyes of the United Nations, began building its army, researching technologies (including the Iron Curtain project), and spying the strength of its neighbours, and especially, the United States. Premier Romanov launches his invasion by rolling in his tanks from Mexico to Texas, his Red Navy in San Francisco, and New York, the USA was completely taken by surprise. Luckily, a brilliant and skilled Allied Commander, managed to hold New York and halt the entire Soviet Invasion. This gave time for the President to make an appeal to the European Council to help the USA from the Soviets. During his appeal Dugan reminded that when the EU needed help the USA was there to help during the GWWII. The European Allies would send aid, only if Agent Tanya can neutralize the Soviet nuclear silos within the Polish Border, threatening Western Europe. Tanya successfully destroyed the Silos, the Allies were successfully reunited again, Europe declaring war against the Soviets and their allies. This was ratified in the Treaty of the Atlantic Sea. Later in the war, thanks to Einstein's Chronosphere, Moscow was invaded during the first chrono invasion in history resulting in the Allies winning the war. Psychic Dominator Disaster After the defeat of the USSR in GWWIII and the disappearance of Romanov's advisor, Yuri, he came back to conquer the world using his own armies and his Psychic Dominators. Einstein improved his 1946 Chronosphere into the Temporal Displacement Device and the Allies, again, travelled back in time to prevent the Psychic Dominator Disaster. So, back in time, GWWIII erupts, but now the Allies had to focus on 2 enemies: Yuri's psychics and the Soviets themselves. The Allies, in the end again defeat the Soviets, but did not capture Romanov and they did not invade Moscow - and lose Carville either. They ratified a treaty with the Soviets at the Parliament Building in London which the traitor failed to destroy it in Operation: Trick or Treaty to eliminate Yuri once and for all. With Soviet assistance, the Allied forces destroyed his forces at Antarctica and imprisoned Yuri in a Psychic Isolation Chamber - thanks to the Allied Commander, Yuri will never mind-control anyone, not even a fly. War of the Three Powers See the Main Article Following the Soviet defeat in the wake of Great World War III, the Soviet leadership decided to eliminate the one they held most responsible for Allied technological superiority: Albert Einstein. To this end, they placed Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko in charge of a top secret project to build a time machine to eliminate Einstein. The machine, built by Dr. Gregor Zelinsky, worked well and Einstein was erased from history. The time traveling expeditions however had unintended and, for the Soviets especially, unwelcome consequences. Even without Einstein, the Allies and Futuretech labs still managed to develop Chrono and Prism (in the form of Spectrum) technologies, as well as a host of other exotic experimental weapons. Additionally, a third contender for world supremacy now exists in the East, the Empire of the Rising Sun. In the initial stages of the war, however, the Soviets had the upper hand, overrunning most of Western Europe. The Allies however foiled a Soviet invasion of England, and afterwards embarked on a successful campaign against both the Soviet Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun. The effects of Allied technological edge and superior tactics soon began to show. By the end of the war, the Allies emerged victorious over the other two superpowers. With Japan humbled and the Soviet leaders frozen in cryoprison, the Allies are ready to relax and enjoy their hard-won global hegemony, or so it seems. Uprising After their victory in the War, the Allies now attempt to keep the peace around the world, with major help from FutureTech which provides them with new technologies, such as the Harbinger and Future Tank X-1, just to name a few, to help the Allied cause. The Allies fought in Japan once again because some of the Imperial commanders refused to surrender after the Empire's defeat. However, with the help of Prince Tatsu they managed to capture all of the hostile commanders. But right after Takara Sato was defeated, Tatsu revealed his true plans - he wanted the Allied commander to capture Kenji, Shinzo and Takara to gain control of their army and make sure no one would have stopped him from becoming the new Emperor of Japan. Tatsu unleashed his forces against the Allies, but fortunately he was defeated and captured. Takara however escaped capture. Military Doctrine The Allied Military Doctrine centered on decisive action, mobility, subterfuge, dominance of the skies, and technological superiority. The Allied forces are exceptionally well-trained, guided by superior intelligence and have at their disposal some of the world's most advanced and powerful weaponry. During Second World War, the Alliance relied heavily upon their navy due to the Soviet supremacy in terms of armor and air power. The only armor they had at the beginning of the conflict was their vastly inferior light tank, of which it would take several to destroy a single Soviet Main Battle Tank. When the Soviets began to gain the upper hand in the conflict, a breakthrough in technology gave the Allies the Medium Tank, which stood a much better chance (although not equal) to the Soviet Heavy Tank. Unfortunately, the Soviets introduced the Mammoth Tank, a tank with more firepower and able to take more punishment than any other ground vehicle. The Allies were forced to counter the difference in power through raw numbers, speed and cunning. Unlike the Allied ground forces, the Allied Naval Fleets possessed superior power when compared to their Soviet rivals. The Allies also had Apache Longbows, armed with only anti-tank rockets which were pretty effective against Tesla coils and heavy tanks. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. During a war against Giant Ants they used confiscated Mammoth Tanks and grenadier equipment. In the interwar years, the Allies significantly expanded their Air Force, adding Harrier and Black Eagle jump jets to their arsenal. Also, the Allies began experiments to produce safer, more practical Chrono Tecnology for military purposes. The Allied core forces still remained fast, efficient, but fairly lightly armed and armored, such as the Grizzly Tank . They continued to deploy numerous inventive and high-tech weapons, such as the Mirage Tank and Prism Technology. Unfortunately, the Allied Navy, though heavily improved upon and still a threat to be reckoned with, was definitely rivaled by Soviet naval reform during the war. *During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Allies experimented with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. They also introduced units like the Robot Tank specifically to counter Yuri's psychic abilities. The Robot Tank is a hovering light tank that is immune to mind control since it has no driver, but it is unable to defeat any other tank in direct combat. Prior to and during War of the Three Powers, although the Soviet Union still have supremacy of the land, and this Empire of the Rising Sun took control of the seas, the latest overhaul of the Allied forces, saw the deployment of heavier weapons. Allied Nations Special Forces The well-armed and well-trained Peacekeepers and Javelin Soldiers replace GIs as the backbone of the Allied infantry divisions. The Allied Nations Peacekeepers are tougher than the Japanese Imperial Warriors of the Empire of The Rising Sun, and Javelin Soldiers do more damage than Soviet Union's Flak Troopers. They also have attack dogs that serve as scouts and their Barks can stun entire infantry divisions, they are also faster than the Soviet War bears. Within the Allied Special Forces, are the dedicated masters of disguises, the Spies, that can bribe enemy into joining their sides or simply wreck havoc into their bases unnoticed, their disguise can be detected by Bears and Burst Drones. The new Cryo Legionaire that can freeze a entire platoon with his Cryo-ray freeze weapon. Finally, the Allies were lucky enough to have the service of perhaps the world's most skilled commando, Agent Tanya Adams. She had the served the cause of freedom and capitalism, since she is a threat to most enemy ground and naval forces. Multigunner IFVs are fast and versatile armed, with rockets that shoots anything out in the air, and can carry one infantry that can change its weapon system, depending on the infantry. Guardian Tanks can bring enemy bases to ruin with their laser beams, but they lack armor which the Soviet Hammer tanks have. Allied Mirage tanks can disguise themselves as harmless objects, and ambush enemy units on the ground with their spectrum cannons. Athena Cannons are long range artillary bombardment vehicles that can pinpoint targets on the ground, equipped with satelite communication array/LASER designator, and bring oblivion to the enemy's base, and shield friendly units from fire. Latest intelligence suggest additional overhaul to the Allied military, including the Pacifier FAV is a self-propelled artillery hovercraft designed and produced by FutureTech although it has enter limited service with the Allies after the war, and thd Future Tank X-1 is Futuretech's then-latest military innovation and Robotic MBT, was the new Allied robot unit, combining its own best expertise with the rugged durability and power of Soviet armor, and the advanced artificial intelligence (A.I.) found only in some of the Empire of the Rising Sun's forces. Allied Nations Finest Air Force Thumb|right|200px|The Apollo Fighter was a Mecha Tengu's and MiG pilot's worst nightmare During the War of the Three Powers it was the Allied Nations Finest Air Force which had clear superiority in the skies, and Air Force Technology also contribute this as well. Apollo Fighters can hold its own against any other aircraft in the world, Vindicators can snipe enemy ground and naval units from the air, and Century Bombers provided commanders with the capability to pound bases into scrap metal as well as drop troops into the thick of battle. CryoCopters offer support as well. Lastly, the Harbinger gunship was one of FutureTech's additions to the Allied arsenal, it is a massive 4-engined bomber, mounted with an on-board Proton Collider core and heavy machine guns and cannons for ground attack. There are three top secret protocols, Advanced Aeronautics is used for half of the Allied Nations' Air superiority aircraft to have visibility, speed, armor and ammunition capacities against Soviet and Imperial forces in the air, over water and land. The Surgical strike brings a Artemis Precision Bomber that can strike infantry in one hit, and the surveillance sweep can send a group of supersonic spy planes will sweep in and explore the designated area for enemy forces, including any disguised or stealth units. Allied Navy However, in this altered timeline, the Allied Navy lost its naval superiority to the Imperial Japanese Navy. Dolphins are mammals bred for battle, and can jump long distance, Hydrofoils shoot anything out in the air, and also have jamming capabilities that jam naval and ground threats alike. Riptides armed with machine guns and torpedoes that can detect subs and serves as troop transport as well to drop troops on land. The once only Destroyer now called Assault Destroyer can go on land and execute ground assaults crushing smaller vehicles and tanks under its treads, and its Black Hole Armor can shield friendly unit on land just as on water, but can't fire back when activated. Aircraft Carriers are now armed with Sky-Knight Drones, and can launch a EMP warhead that can disrupt all vehicles and production alike. Note The Allies have also developed the Proton Collider for leveling bases. The most famous example of Allied scientific triumphs is of course the Chronosphere, allowing Allied commanders to teleport troops anywhere he or she wishes. Allied commanders success also depended in part on superior intelligence gathering and subversive operations. The fact remains that the Allied military is a real force to be reckoned with. Technology Level Allied technological superiority has long been a major concern for the Soviet Union, so much that several of their leaders traveled back in time to eliminate their most famous scientist, Albert Einstein, following yet another defeat in Third World War. During War of the Three Powers, the Soviets had to resort to stealing Allied scientific data by capturing one of their laboratories. The Empire of the Rising Sun - a rival of the Allies in terms of technology - designated the Allied-funded Futuretech research facility as a top-priority military objective. Here is a list of Allied technology developed and used during Second World War and War of the Three Powers. Note the '*' indicates technology which was lost due to the disappearance of Dr. Einstein following Third World War. Many of the technology were developed by Futuretech Labs, an Amsterdam-based military research firm. Although the Allies may be quite advanced in an unconventional way, the Soviets clearly have an upper hand in terms of conventional technology. The Soviets focus more on sight range, greater fire power and stronger armor, while the Allied forces posses greater technology and "safer" methods to disposing of the enemy. *Weapon Jammers - used by Hydrofoils. *Chrono technology *Anti giant ants gas - During a war against giant ants Allied troopers gassed the ant hills with this gas to kill the giant ants. *Cryobeam technology *SHRINK Beam technology *Guardian Tank Spyglass target designator *Advanced Aeronautics Upgrade *Tanya's Time Belt *Anti-Air technology - Since the first war against the USSR the Allies developed many ways to counter Soviet air superiority with Anti-aircraft guns and rocket soldiers during the war against Stalin, IFVs, aegis cruisers, Patriot missile batteries and rocketeers against Romanovs Kirov airships, Apollo fighters, Multigunner IFVs and turrets, and hydrofoils to fight off Cherdenkos Air Force. *Anti-armor technology - Ever since the war against Stalin, the Allies has been arming their infantry, vehicles, aircraft, base defenses and navy to stand up against Soviet tanks. Javelin soldiers, Turrets, Prism Towers, Spectrum towers, anti tank minelayers, Tank destroyers and Vindicators are evidence that the Allies can stand up to even the super-heavy tanks of the other factions. *Aircraft Carrier - This naval Platform now has drone planes. *Sky Knight Drone Planes *Blackout Missile *Attack Dogs Bark Amplifier *Athena Cannon Satellite Lasers *Time Bomb *Assault Destroyer Black Hole Technology diverts all weapons towards it, not including friendly weapons which have special transmitters tuned to the right frenquency. *Proton Collider weapons from the superweapon to the Harbinger Gunship. *Mirage Tank Holoscanner Technology *Gap Generators - GAP Generators were used to hide bases during GWWII and GWWIII but now only used by the Mirage Tanks. *Prism*/Spectrum Technology *GPS Satellites * *Weather Manipulation * *Amsterdam Chrono Weapon: When the Empire attacked the Allied Futuretech the Lab unleashed a storm of Chrono Portals with Vacuum Imploder Warheads teleported directly into battle, annihilating most of the Imperial army. *Space Technology * Infantry technology: In most wars the Allies got powerful infantry compared to the other factions infantry especially medics and mechanics in the war against Stalin, GIs and Guardian GIs in the next war and peacekeepers and cryo legionnaires in the War of the Three Powers * Naval technology: the allies got lots of high tech ships in the war against Stalin but was inferior against the Japanese Navy in one of the later conflicts *Air power: the allied air power was weak in the war against Stalin but they commence construction of a better Air Force following the war. *Legion Riot Shield *Future Tank *Harbinger Companies and Programs *Massivesoft *FutureTech **Legionnaire Initiative *United Armour *Asturias Sistemas *Canine Combatant Research *Towne-Travers Technologies *Norwell-Hucks *Gerhardt-Giraud Shipworks *Angstrom Defense *Allied Information Network *BCN *WarWatch *McBurger Kong *Dominican Coast Guard Standardization This practice expanded following Second World War. Standardized designations and equipment was used by all Allied members, even going so far to have the Allied emblem painted on. The Allies also worked together to develop and produce new weapons. A single nation could produce a unit, and would be adopted or loaned to other members. Germany's Prism Tank and America's Navy SEALs were examples of such. Certain units, however, have not been adopted widespread by all Allied states. Such units are exclusive to those nations. Standard designations was useful for Commanders, whose computer systems would easily display what units where available. Military Leadership During Second World War *Supreme Commander of Allied Forces Gunter von Esling. *Second-in-command of Allied Forces Nikos Stavros *Special Agent Tanya Adams During Third World War *US President Michael Dugan *General Carville *General Lyon *Tanya Adams *General Monnage During War of the Three Powers *Supreme Commander of Allied Forces, Field Marshal Robert Bingham *US President Howard T. Ackerman *Tanya Adams *Lt. Eva McKenna *Commander Giles Price Once a top fighter ace pilot in the RAF, now leads the most powerful Allied Squadrons in the world, attributing the true strength in Allied Air Superiority and Airspace with the Allies most powerful Air Force, although he has faith in his Apollo Fighters, Vindicators, Century Bombers, to whom he always believes in them, Rarely uses Cryocopters, if out in sea, he will use Aircraft Carriers mostly, and he gives enemy Soviet and Imperial commanders a bad headache from the skies, he is extremely loyal to his Allied co-commanders as well. *Commander Warren Fuller A leader and fighter of the Allied Special Forces, alway wanting to give the enemy a taste of american firepower, using arsenal of the Allied Nations, he will send Riptides loaded with Peacekeepers and Javelin Solders, and prefers mostly tanks at his disposel, and more heavily raw armored columns, Assault Destroyers, if given the chance. *Commander Lissette Hanley Former officer of the French Intelligence and a advance weapon user of futuretech. She often use waves of Peacekeepers and Javelin Soldiers with Multigunners IFV supported by Cryocopters. Out in the ocean, she prefers schools of dolphins at her side mostly, unlike the other two commanders who don't make use of them as much, but she does send out Spies to gather intel on the enemy, before they wind up as dead. During Uprising *Lt. Eva McKenna *Tanya Adams *Commander Giles Price *Commander Douglas Hill *Commander Lydia Winters *EU President Rupert Thornley Important People *Tanya Adams *Albert Einstein *Gunter von Esling *Vladimir Kosygin *Lieutenant Eva Lee *Field Commander A9 *Lieutenant Eva McKenna *Dr. Gregor Zelinsky Arsenal *Allied Arsenal during the Second World War *Allied Arsenal during the Third World War *Allied Arsenal during the War of the Three Powers Behind the scenes The Allied Nations share the nature of the GDI in that both Allies and GDI were multinational military organizations created to counter a specific threat to global balance of power. However, in terms of military doctrine Allies are more akin to Brotherhood of Nod in epitomizing finesse and speed, in place of brute (but blunt) force approach of Soviets and the GDI. When the Allied Campaign is complete the allied commander becomes a hero to Tanya and the Allied forces. Trivia In the original Red Alert (not Retaliation), the Allies are implied to be nearly entirely made up of Western European nations, and there are no major American Generals seen in the campaign. Logically as well, without the Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor (an event supposedly also averted by the aversion of our real world WWII), the United States would most likely not have entered the War. However, the Allies arsenal is ''nearly completely ''made up of American equipment. The Rifle Infantry are seen using M16 Assault Rifles in Cinematics (and all Rifle Infantry are coded using the M1 Carbine, another American Rifle), the Light Tank is a M2 Bradley in its cameo (while in some cinematics it appears to be more of a M41 Walker, another American Tank), the Medium Tank is seen in its cameo and cinematics as a M1 Abrams, the Allied helicopter is the AH-64 Longbow attack helicopter, their transport helicopter is the CH-47 Chinook, their Artillery is a M110 Howitzer, the Rocket Soldier is seen using a M72 LAW, the Cruiser is an Iowa Class Battleship, and the Gunboat is also modeled after an American naval craft. The only two remotely European portions of the Allied Arsenal are the Spy (who speaks in a clear British Accent and phrasing) and the Destroyer, which is modeled after a British Type 22 Frigate. It could be assumed that this could have been done with the lend-lease program similar to our real world history, where the United States sent weapons and sponsored "volunteers" from the U.S. military to fight for the Allies in Europe, or the developers wanted the typical American player (as Westwood was a U.S. based company) to identify more with the Allied faction by presenting their units as primarily American. Another explanation is that several of the units reuse assets from the original Command & Conquer, which used primarily (on both sides) American-based equipment (for example, the models for the Medium, Mammoth, and Light Tanks as well as the Longbow model and the Chinook Model were lifted directly from the original Command & Conquer). Just as well, the Allies (particularly in their symbolism: a gold Eagle on a silver field) can be seen as the direct pre-cursors of the U.S.-led GDI in the Tiberium universe, which Red Alert was initially a prequel to. Further Red Alert games clearly include the presence of the United States in the Allied war effort, but eschew, mostly (and ironically), any real-world American armament. In Red Alert 3 Uprising, when you are the observer and watch a brutal vs. brutal fight between the Allies and the Soviets or the Empire, the Allies would always lose (No matter what AI personality the enemy uses). This is because the Allied AI seems to construct Cryocopters which always SHRINK the enemy before doing anything and that enemy would always escape. Another factor is that the Allied AI is different than any other factions, that is to say that when they reach a certain point in a war, they will end up constructing only one type of unit, especially Direct Assault AI will only build Athena Cannons and nothing else besides an occasional Vindicator, while the enemy gears up for better firepower. Another factor may be that Prospectors take too long to establish itself as a command hub which is a reason why Allied bases suffer great casualties when hit by a superweapon. According to the Beta Allies Logo and Beta Red Alert 2 gameplay, the Allies official team color was to be Green in RA2, but was changed to blue either for continuity reasons with Red Alert 1 or because the opposing color to the Soviet Red is commonly Blue. Category:Red Alert universe factions Category:Allies